Kirin
The kirin are a mystical race with both childlike and animalistic features. They were created by the goddess Goyoku in remembrance of her cursed form. Physical description Fey, androgynous, and child-like, the kirin are the self-appointed guardians of nature. They are in fact born from nature themselves, sporting animalistic traits: oversized ears and tails. Like humans their appearances can vary wildly, with fur, hair, eyes, and skin being all sorts of different colors. It’s not uncommon for a kirin to be born with uniquely-colored features, such as blue, red, or green hair. Kirin are short in stature, and always flat-chested, regardless of gender. They are usually thin and physically fit, and often have wide hips and legs. Kirin are generally three to four and a half feet tall. Society Kirin are a very connected society; they are very kindred with one another due to the fact that they all come from the same place. kirin tend to stay generally neutral, but are certain to get involved if they feel that nature or the natural world is at threat. They are focused on, and created for, the protection and supervision of nature. Musean kirin have become more likely to travel and get involved due to the current state of their home settlement. Due to their mystical nature, kirin have a tendency to be dark, forthright, and otherworldly, with an occasionally vicious sense of humor. Other species sometimes find them off-putting. Generally, they have simply strived to protect and enforce nature whenever and wherever possible. All kirin are born, fully grown, from the heart of a magical nexus called the Chimera Physis. It is believed that a new kirin is born whenever nature, or Goyoku, is in need of their services. Their home city, Tsallis, is built around the Chimera Physis. They have since created a new settlement in mainland Musea called Enthalpin, with a second Chimera Physis crafted from a piece of the first. Kirin refer to one another as "cousin." Kirin of the same type refer to one another as "twin." Names Japanese or Greek. History The Kirin were created by Goyoku after she became a goddess. She wished to create a people in the image of her cursed self, to purify the memory of this form and give it a larger purpose. As the legend goes, she went back to the top of Mount Riu, settled down amid the stones, and remembered the suffering she had endured in her cursed form. This caused her to weep for many days. Her tears bore into the top of the mountain and eroded it, exposing the volcanic prison where she had been tortured. The tears flooded the chamber and cleansed it of the darkness within. The magic formed into a nexus at the center of the chamber called the Chimera Physis. From this font of natural energy, the kirin emerged. Recently, Enthalpin fell victim to a virulent plague that wiped through major portions of the kirin population within a few short weeks. Most that survived the initial shock fled Enthalpin, looking for a cure, solution, or at least a new home. Many, however, were unable to leave, either out of service to the Chimera Physis, or because they lacked the means to travel. As such, the settlement has now become a quarantined plague zone. Many kirin are divided about the source of this plague or what it could mean, believing that nature may have betrayed them—or else they failed to serve it correctly. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores Modifiers: Kirin are nimble and quick thanks to their small size. They gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity. Kirin gain an additional penalty and bonus from their type (below). * Size: Kirin are Small-sized and gain a +1 size bonus to AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty to CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Speed: 20 feet. * Type: Humanoid (kirin) * Languages: Kirin begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. A kirin with a high Intelligence score may choose from Auran, Cyclops, Darkish, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Hapanui, Ignan, Talan, Terran, and Undercommon. They know Hapanui instead of Common if they are from the Majority. See the languages page for more information on these languages. Other racial traits * Subrace: A kirin must pick a racial subtype (see below). Racial subtypes Kirin gain additional abilities score modifiers and racial traits based on what kind of kirin they are. Cat * Ability Scores: '''Cat kirin are patient and clever, but not particularly hardy. They gain a +2 to Wisdom and a -2 to Constitution. * '''Feline Luck: Cat kirin receive a bonus feat at first level. * Feline Grace: Cat kirin receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Dragon * Ability Scores: '''Dragon kirin are extremely rare, and considered blessed by Goyoku herself. They are strong, but single-minded. They gain a +2 to Strength and a -2 to Intelligence. * '''Innate Magic: Dragon kirin can cast magic fang 1/day. * Innate Defenses: Dragon kirin are immune to magical sleep and paralysis effects. Fox * Ability Scores: '''Fox kirin are clever and good-natured, but mentally flighty. They gain a +2 to Charisma and a -2 to Wisdom. * '''Technical Heritage: Fox kirin can take kitsune feats and abilities as if they were a kitsune. They must still meet all other prerequisites. Fox kirin can gain tails like a kitsune. * Keen Senses: Fox kirin gain a +2 to Perception checks. Horse * Ability Scores: '''Horse kirin are quick learners, but occasionally too trusting. They gain a +2 to Intelligence and a -2 to Wisdom. * '''Enhanced Speed: Horse kirin have a base speed of 30 ft, like a Medium creature. This speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Equine Fortitude: Horse kirin gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against disease and poison. Rabbit * Ability Scores: '''Rabbit kirin are hardy and stable, but can’t hit very hard. They gain a +2 to Constitution and a -2 to Strength. * '''Fleet-Footed: Rabbit kirin gain Run as a bonus feat at first level. * Sure-Footed: Rabbit kirin receive a +2 racial bonus to Climb and Acrobatics checks. Sheep (or ram) * Ability Scores: '''Sheep kirin are very strong, but tend to be skittish and shy. They gain a +2 to Strength and a -2 to Charisma. * '''Inner Ferocity: Once per day, when a Sheep kirin is brought below 0 hit points but is not killed, they can fight for one more round as if disabled. At the end of their next turn, they immediately fall unconscious and begin dying unless brought above 0 hit points. * Ramming Speed: Sheep kirin gain a natural slam attack with their horns that deals 1d4 + Str mod. Squirrel * Ability Scores: '''Squirrel kirin are quick-witted strategists, but aren’t particularly hardy. They gain a +2 to Intelligence and a -2 to Constitution. * '''Sure-Footed: Squirrel kirin gain a +2 racial bonus to Climb and Acrobatics checks. * Natural Instinct: Squirrel kirin gain a +2 racial bonus to Initiative checks. Wolf * Ability Scores: '''Wolf kirin are skilled and instinctive fighters, but can be somewhat off-putting. They gain a +2 to Strength and a -2 to Charisma. * '''Improved Trip: Wolf kirin gain Improved Trip as a bonus feat at first level, even if they do not meet the prerequisites. * Keen Senses: Wolf kirin gain a +2 racial bonus to Perception checks. Category:Races